


The Arsonist

by Zadok365



Category: Horror - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, First work - Freeform, Gore, Horror, Maybe - Freeform, OC, Other, Seriously some weird shit is gonna happen at some point, Song fic, Torture, dead dove! Do not eat!, i think, idk how to tag 😐
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadok365/pseuds/Zadok365
Summary: This is a story, or maybe even a dream. You won’t ever know the difference though, will you? (Based on the feelings the song Arsonist lullaby by Hozier give me)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for an audience... be gentle with the criticism please?

My name is Blu... And this is my life, my story... and your worst nightmare. Or maybe, it’s your favorite dream. It really depends, are you as sick as I am? I wasn’t always as I am now. These are the scraps of my life that I have been able to put together in almost full journals and dirty napkins I find lying around. It’s only bits and pieces. Maybe I’ll be able to find more. But I am not sure of... anything really.


	2. Chapter 2

They broke me, a long time ago. I had a life once, a future, dreams of my own... But instead of making them come true, I execute at the wills and whims of... others. I’m not sure if it is safe to call them people. I do not know where I am anymore. I have forgotten. I only know my name, and it was a name given to me by the ones who control me. Before they broke me, they said my eyes were blue. But now? I don’t know what they are anymore... I am not allowed to have a mirror. None of us are.


End file.
